The embodiments herein relate to braking systems and, more particularly, to a brake member actuation mechanism for braking systems, such as those employed to assist in braking a hoisted structure.
Hoisting systems, such as elevator systems and crane systems, for example, often include a hoisted structure (e.g., elevator car), a counterweight, a tension member (e.g., rope, belt, cable, etc.) that connects the hoisted structure and the counterweight. During operation of such systems, a safety braking system is configured to assist in braking the hoisted structure relative to a guide member, such as a guide rail, in the event the hoisted structure exceeds a predetermined velocity or acceleration. After deployment of the safety braking system, the system must be reset to a default state or position to be ready for use once more. This often requires manual manipulation of the resetting device and is a complicated and tedious procedure.